The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic display, and more particularly, to dithering based at least in part on a refresh rate used by the electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, an electronic display may display a visual representation of images. In some embodiments, the properties with which images are displayed may affect the quality of the displayed image and/or operational properties of the electronic display. For example, adjusting the refresh rate of an electronic device may affect the power consumption by the electronic display. More specifically, when the refresh rate is higher, the power consumption may also be higher. On the other hand, when the refresh rate is lower, the power consumption may also be lower. However, when the refresh rate is lower, the quality of the displayed image may be affected, for example, by increasing the possibility of flickering and/or artifacts distorting the displayed image.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to improve displayed image quality even when the electronic display utilizes a lower refresh rate, for example, by reducing the possibility that flickering and/or artifacts distort the image.